


Mr. Sandman, Send Me a Dream

by pyrosgf



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-23
Updated: 2009-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-10 23:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/791457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyrosgf/pseuds/pyrosgf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kris isn’t able to get any sleep due to Adam’s sleep talking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. Sandman, Send Me a Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a non-profit, non-commercial work of fiction using the names and likenesses of real individuals. This fictional story is not intended to imply that the events herein actually occurred, or that the attitudes or behaviors described are engaged in or condoned by the real persons whose names are used without permission.

“Kris.”

 

Adam’s voice brings me from my slumber.  At first I think that he’s still awake and in the mood for another one of our ‘I can’t sleep chats,’ but looking over to his bed I can tell he’s still sleeping.  I guess he must be dreaming again.  I shut my eyes and wait for the sleep to come.

 

“Brad.”

 

His voice floats to my ears just as I start to drift off.  I momentarily wonder why the hell Adam’s having a dream about his ex-boyfriend and me.  Nope it’s none of my business.  I roll over and curse the hotel bed.  It’s sad, but I’d much rather sleep on the bus.  The rumble drowns out my mind enough so that I can have a peaceful sleep, and I can’t see Adam’s perfect outline from my bunk.  We always get the hotel rooms right under the vampire elephants that spend the whole night racing the floor and waking me at least once an hour.  Not that it matters now because Adam’s sleep talking has now added to the non-sleep I’m getting.  Next time I’m rooming with Danny.  He sleeps like the dead no matter where we are. 

 

“Cassidy.”

 

Well hell at least I’m awake this time.  Who the hell is Cassidy?  Oh wait; he’s the leather dude from Skingraft.

 

“Drake.”

 

Damn this must be some kind of reunion.  Adam’s shifts restlessly in his bed as the sheet covering his body is quickly migrates south with his flailing. 

 

“Oh Brad, that eyeliner wasn’t meant to go there.”

 

What?  Where the hell would he be putting eyeliner?  No, strike that, with the things Adam’s told me about Brad I probably don’t want to know.

 

“Drake… Baby… get that out of your mouth.”

 

My eyebrows perk at that one.

 

“Oh fucking hell Kristopher you look so hot in eyeliner.”

 

What?  Eyeliner? Huh? He has the strangest dreams.

 

  I roll to my side and study the outline of Adam’s body.  The soft glow coming from the cracked bathroom door gives me a clear view of Adam’s form.  The sheet that had covered his torso was now bunched around his ankles.  He’s wearing only boxers so a large expanse of pale speckled skin is visible in the soft light. 

 

He really is quite beautiful without all of the makeup and hair products that he insists on spending hours on.  His bottom lip is protruding in an almost pout and his usually sharp features are relaxed by sleep.  This is the Adam that I love.  He’s the real Adam, the one behind the mask.  Seeing him like this reminds me of why we always room together.  No matter how much sleep I lose while he babbles the night away I know that I’m with someone I love and someone who loves me.  Not so much the case with Danny.  I chuckle softly to myself before shutting my eyes once again.

 

“Love you Adam.”  I whisper softly before rolling onto my stomach to sleep.  Tomorrow will be a new day and I can rib Adam about his sleep talking.

 

“No Cass it isn’t okay that I’m in love with Kris.”

 

Adam’s words fall on deaf ears, as it appears Mr. Sandman has already claimed Kris as his.  

 


End file.
